thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:462
PCs Will Fletcher and Dan Casper race each other to a scene when they are informed there is a naked woman tied to a tree. PCs Tony Stamp, Roger Valentine and Leela Kapoor laugh when the naked woman turns out to be Evan Holmes, a spotty teenage boy. Dan and Roger take Evan to his cousin, Jay Henderson’s house to find he is having a house warming party. Roger tells Jay to turn the music down and leaves them to it. Dan and Roger are later called back out to Jay’s house where the neighbour is complaining of a drunken girl sitting in his pond. Jay is made to apologise to the irate neighbour and Roger and Dan are intrigued when Jay pulls out wad of notes from his pocket to pay for any damage caused. They discover that the intoxicated girl’s name is Candice and she is taken to hospital after being dragged out of the pond unconscious. Evan brings her baby out in a pushchair leaving Roger and Dan to take care of him until she has recovered. The officers bring the baby back to Sun Hill and Inspector Gina Gold hands him to Emma Hinckley until social services arrive. CPS Lawyer Matt Hinckley comments on how the baby suits his new wife but Emma isn’t convinced. Gina explains to Dan and Roger that Jay’s family recently won the lottery and are causing a lot of grief since moving to the area. Later, Evan returns to the station to take Candice’s baby back but the officers send him home without the child. After searching the baby’s pushchair, they soon realise that it wasn’t the baby Evan was so desperate to get his hands on… Back in CID, DCI Jack Meadows complains to DI Neil Manson that he is getting impatient waiting for DC Zain Nadir to deliver some results on his undercover operation. He tells Neil and DS Phil Hunter that drugs mule, Eva Garcia, is now awake and fit enough to be questioned. The detectives visit Eva in hospital and she admits that Jose Alvarez beat her and left her for dead after she lost his drugs. Neil tells Eva that no-one knows she is alive and she is safe now. Eva also tells Neil that she remembers Paul Haskew being there while she was beaten. Zain eventually turns up to work and Jack reprimands him when he reads in his report that a drugs deal between Alvarez and Haskew is going down today - Zain should have told Jack sooner. He tells panicked Zain that he wants to bring this whole thing to a close and catch them in the act. Worried that Kristen Shaw will be arrested, the undercover cop is uneasy when Jack demands to know where the deal is happening. Jack watches over Zain who has no choice but to give him the address of the rendezvous. Jack and Neil brief the team on the sting plus the planned raid on Bar Morocco as they’d like to arrest Kristen too. As the operation commences, Zain surreptitiously calls Kristen and leaves her a message warning her about the foray. Meanwhile, SOCA Officer, Marcus Swift turns up to Sun Hill to see Jack. Seconds before the police move in on Haskew and Alvarez, Swift calls Jack to abort the operation. Back at Sun Hill, Swift informs Jack and Zain that SOCA have also been working on bringing Alverez down and they are uncomfortable when he proves to know much more than they do. Swift tells the officers that a much bigger drugs delivery is happening soon with a street value of six million and advises Jack that it’s far too big for a local nick to handle and they should leave it to SOCA. Neil and Jack decide that if they are to keep this case alive, they need to pursue their link with Kristen. Zain later visits her and is stunned when Haskew plays a recording of his warning message to her - the renegade cop is in deeper than he could ever imagine now that Haskew has proof he is corrupt… Elsewhere, Neil visits James Tennant to wish him luck in his court case after being arrested for drink driving and assault. Neil is horrified to find James in a drunken stupor and throws him fully clothed in the bath spraying him water in order to wake him up. Neil calls James a disgrace and pulls a suit out of his wardrobe for him to put on. Will James get off lightly? After work, Dan prepares for his next boxing fight with cocky northerner, PC Kevin Sharp from Woodham nick. Will and Gina remind Dan that he has trained hard and he is a good boxer – he’ll easily win! Feeling the pressure, Dan locks himself in a toilet cubicle and injects himself with steroids. Gina, Roger and Leela cheer Dan on during the match and a knowing look in Dan’s eyes tells Will he is back on the drugs. The crowd roar when Dan knocks his opponent out but they soon sense that something is awry when Sharp’s body lays lifeless on the boxing ring floor… Category:2006 Episodes Category:Series 22